Crewman Dossier: Misty
A young and VERY enthusiastic Xenobiologist in training, Misty the Floran has always been fascinated by various animals, plants and geographical structures around her and aspires to become a great photographer, often stopping to take photos and document the findings and is quite happy to help in sharing said pictures wherever they are needed. As a Floran, an odd plant-like race in which one would expect to be peaceful, nature-loving environmentalists, they in fact tend to be rather aggressive and this led to her race having a rather bad rep due to the fact, they well... Tend to eat and hunt things, a lot of things, even sentient things, and kinda nearly driven a race to extinction... Though this is more so a lack of a concept of non-plant life as opposed to outright contempt! This Floran after gazing at the sky at night and wondering what was out there, and after getting the hang at drawing the various plants and scenery in her sketchbook, decided to become an explorer, leaving her tribe and after some persuasion with the Greenfinger, the leader of the tribe, and another race, the more advanced Apex that had a Laboratory nearby the tribe, buying her own ship to leave the planet... As well as a camera. She was struck with awe at the many things she came across, different plants, animals and structures, that she started taking tons and tons of photos. She felt the thrill of the hunt that she normally got from catching prey, but instead of killing and eating, she was capturing them on camera and cheeping with joy at her 'catch' with the typical Floran enthusiasm. While she does miss her coon-kin at times, the Floran word for family, Misty doesn't regret her decision to leave her homeworld and explore the great unknown, despite the many dangers and the fear of said unknown at times and as Misty explored and interacted with more races of various kinds and backgrounds, she grew more and more fond to these strange, non-plant races and started wanting to work with them instead of stalking them. Now the desire to hunt them has completely left Misty, though she does like to sneak up on and playfully tackle those she is fond of at times! Misty has some experience in studying other lifeforms and experience on the field, from ranching bouncy slimes, looking after strange yet (sorta) intelligent creatures named Norns, Ettins and Grendels, to studying the evolution of various animals and the niches they fill and interplanetary exploration and resource gathering. She uses her keen senses and skills in tracking to aid in finding new discoveries, and Misty can often seen just sitting by some plant or animal just watching them for hours. She always hopes to find new and exiting creatures and document their unique and alien lifestyles to the best of her ability, taking many photos along the way! Little Stories about Misty the Floran: [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Misty_the_Xenobiologist/Introduction_to_the_Floran! Introduction to the Floran!] Misty's Photo Album Including some photos from her other studies and explorations: Pretty....png|The beautiful scenery of Audovi Ruclusu Vabini-0.png|A curious Chiiponi Ruclusu Vabini on substance.png|A Chiiponi chick Nuix Iron-Egg Nest-0.png|Nuix Iron-Egg Nest Sol Shield Fruit.png|Pretty Sol Shield Fruit Baby Crested Sikanren2.png|Baby Crested Sikanren Baby Crested Sikanren.png|Baby Crested Sikanren running. Dromaeusephryx.png|A Dromaeusephryx in flight Comparison.png|Six-Legged Ground Pangolin Comparison Orakmuta.png|An Orakmuta scurrying about. Six-Legged Ground Pangolin.png|Six-Legged Ground Pangolin Annkiiylope pack close-up.png|Annkiiylope pack trotting across the icy plains. Annkiiylope pack.png|Annkiiylope pack trotting across the icy plains. Buturram Vabini.png|A Ripple Baka'toe Scenery.png|Aurdovi cave entrance Running Annkiiylope-1.png|Annkiiylope Norn and Grendel.png|A Golden desert Norn with a pigment mutation in her fur watching over a sleeping Banshee Grendel. Hunter and Tabby.png|Hunter and Tabby Slimes With Fruit.png|A Hunter Tabby Slime with Fruit. Lucky Slime.png|A Lucky Slime Savannah.png|Three male Pandalopes in the Savannah proud_mother.png|A Mother Pandalope with her baby and the pack. Feferdic Rareorg cute.png|A Butterbee Bat (Feferdic Rareorg) Feferdic Rareorg.png|A flock of Feferdic Rareorg Sesylai Attvaa Cave.png|A cave of Sesylai Attvaa Rigacus Tupalikima Sap Ball.png|A sap ball of the Rigacus Tupalikima Rigacus Tupalikima.png|Rigacus Tupalikima Eggasium Diumheneus-0.png|Eggasium Diumheneus Arysarreus Tigonareum Aura.png|A Justasillagirla with an aura. Sesylai Attvaa Forest.png|A forest of Sesylai Attvaa Luctice Yardea.png|A loping Vixulus Ferralyc Sesylai Attvaa Scenery.png|Sesylai Attvaa Scenery Deambospor Buject.png|Deambospor Buject Mugeatr Riclaudi.png|Isyapozium Jauleise Deambospor Buject close-up.png|Deambospor Buject close-up Nectar Reserve.png|Nectar/Sap Reserve in rock formation. Sesylai Attvaa Clover.png|The Sesylai Attvaa Cave Clover Category:NMS Wikia Crew Category:I am fascinated by extraterrestrial life and am a big fan of Captain Seri!